


Wszechmoc czekolady

by jilliansgoddess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, ale nie jest, miał być drabble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliansgoddess/pseuds/jilliansgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony'ego budzą odgłosy dochodzące z kuchni. Postanawia więc to sprawdzić, odkrywając coś, czego się nie spodziewał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszechmoc czekolady

**Author's Note:**

> Teoretycznie miał być drabble, ale wyszło 2,9 drabble'a.  
> W gruncie rzeczy betowane.  
> Poznajcie moją - i bety - wszechmiłość do Clinta wszędzie i nigdzie.

Trzask. Trzask. Trzask.

Uszu Tony'ego Starka dobiegają dźwięki krzątania się po jego kuchni, a on sam jest pewien, że tym razem nie jest to Pepper robiąca śniadanie. Po pierwsze, i tak robił je zwykle JARVIS, po drugie – Pepper wyprowadziła się z Tower jakiś czas temu. Stark niechętnie wynurza się spod pachnącej lawendowym płynem do płukania i specyficzną wonią asgardzkiej magii pościeli, w którą chwilę wcześniej owinięty był niczym burrito. Wsuwa stopy w różowe kapcie-króliczki, odnotowując w pamięci, że musi kupić Thorowi na kolejne święta podobne, tak w ramach słodkiej zemsty, i rusza do pomieszczenia, z którego dochodzi uporczywy hałas trzaskania drzwiczkami od szafek kuchennych.

Staje w drzwiach niczym sparaliżowany, a następnie przeciera oczy ze zdumienia i wykrzykuje, rzucając się na wysokiego bruneta, stojącego przy lodówce:

– Kurwa, Loki, to był mój ostatni słoik nutelli!

Próbuje odzyskać swoją słodką własność, bardzo nieudolnie, dostając w odpowiedzi tylko kijkiem przeznaczenia po głowie, co powala go na ziemię. Wciąż bez słoika.

Loki staje nad nim, trzymając w dłoniach nutellę i maczając w niej pojedyncze palce. Na jego twarzy pojawia się sarkastyczny uśmiech.

– Pierwsze prawo wszechświata, Stark, polizane-zaklepane – oznajmia, oblizując palce ubrudzone nugatowym kremem.

Tony, gdyby mógł, cisnąłby w niego błyskawicami, wyobrażając sobie tysiące sposobów, w które pozbawia tej asgardzkiej modelki nie tylko czekoladowego szczęścia, ale i paru innych rzeczy, lecz nie jest Thorem i w gruncie rzeczy lubi parę innych rzeczy Lokiego.

Próbuje podnieść się z kafelek i go uderzyć, ale zamiast tego dobiegają go obojętne, rzucone tak trochę od niechcenia, niczym stwierdzenie dotyczące pogody, słowa Bartona:

– Ja bym go opluł.

Tony i Loki spoglądają na siebie nawzajem, a potem zgodnie przenoszą swoje zdziwione spojrzenia na lodówkę. Clint siedzi na jej szczycie po turecku, polerując łuk ułożony na kolanach i patrząc nań z czułością.

Typowe.


End file.
